


Lucifer’s Angel

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 12, 2010</p><p>Belonging to Lucifer isn't as difficult as Sam believed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer’s Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by The Rasmus.

There’s a shift of _something_ behind him. Subtle enough that he almost misses it, but the hand on his shoulder is suddenly heavier, more possessive.

Sam turns warily, and hazel eyes meet ethereal blue.

With a startled sound, he scrambles away, trying to put as much distance between himself and the stranger who had been wearing Jess’ face as possible.

The man, or whatever he is, gives Sam a quietly mournful look. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he says softly, his voice smoother than anyone’s Sam’s ever encountered. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“How the fuck do you know who I am?” Sam demands, expression contorted in anger and not a small amount of fear. “ _Who are you?_ ”

The man smiles this time, and slowly holds his had out. It’s an awkward attempt at a greeting; like he doesn’t feel quite comfortable in his skin. “My name is Lucifer.”

“You mean _Satan_ ,” Sam spits in return, now glaring at him, infuriated that he’d been tricked so easily.

Lucifer gives him what could only be described as a wounded look, drawing his hand back and placing it on the mattress.

“I have been given many names thanks to humanity,” he murmurs, gaze directed at the floor. “But you seem to have forgotten that I _do_ have a given name.”

If Sam could hazard a guess, he’d say he just insulted Lucifer. Severely. And having _the Devil_ looking at him with all the innocence of a lost dog doesn’t sit well. At all.

“I though you were supposed to be … scarier,” he mutters. “More angry and evil and all that.”

Lucifer glances up at him, blue eyes bright and curious. “I am angry, Sam” he answers quietly, almost as though he thinks it’s something he shouldn’t admit. “I have been angry for a long time. But also lonely.”

And Sam _really_ doesn’t know what to do with that. _Satan_ is basically looking to him to tell him what to do, tell him how to fix things.

“Look … why are you asking _me_?” Sam gives him an incredulous look.

For a moment, Lucifer remains completely still. Then, he abruptly gets up, moves behind Sam, and wraps his arms around the hunter’s waist. “Because you are my vessel,” the Angel says patiently, as though explaining a fundamental truth.

Sam goes very still, and most certainly doesn’t make an embarrassing squeak of surprise as _the Devil_ is suddenly hugging him.

“You’re strong,” Lucifer tells him, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “You have a beautiful soul.”

He snorts, and tries to relieve a bit of the tension in his shoulders by inhaling deeply. “Why should I believe you? This is a dream.”

Lucifer gives him a saddened look, then almost possessively tightens his arms. “I want to know what you feel like,” and it almost seems redundant now. “You’re my vessel, Sam, I want to be with you.”

“Right. You mean you want to wear my hide and annihilate the entire world.”

The Angel blinks, then shakes his head once, digging his fingertips lightly into Sam’s belly. “I want to be with you, Sam,” he answers softly. “I have been waiting my entire life for you. We are _meant_ to be together.” Then, as an afterthought, “I want to be with you in any way you will let me.”

And just like that, all of Sam’s mental plans vanish. He freezes, then turns to just stare at Lucifer, silent and shocked.

Taking his silence as shell-shocked acceptance, Lucifer tilts his head upward and presses their lips together. “Tell me where you are, Sam,” he whispers against the hunter’s lips. “I want to feel you … not this phantom of you … please.”

It’s like he can’t even control what he’s doing, like his mind belongs to someone else entirely. But before he can stop himself, Sam’s whispering “Great Plains Motel … Oklahoma” into the Devil’s mouth and Lucifer is smiling warmly, the last thing he can remember before he’s suddenly _awake_.

Sam jerks, realizing what he’s done, but then there are hands on his cheeks and a soft voice ghosting over his ear: “Quiet, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs. “I am not here to harm you. I promise.”

His eyes are still wide, but Sam slowly quiets under the Angel’s hands, beginning to realize that Lucifer has both legs slung over his waist and is obviously comfortably perched.

“How am I supposed to trust-“ Sam is cut off as Lucifer kisses him, and this time, it’s like a lightning strike all the way through him.

The Angel pulls back for a moment, then gives a warm, almost protective smile. “I will never lie to you, Sam … I will never trick you.”

And when Lucifer kisses him again, Sam kisses back like he’s dying and the Devil is his only salvation. Which … he is.


End file.
